Can Lelouch Do Anything By Himself?
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch tries to do grocery shopping without C. C.'s help, but it turns out to be very hard for him.


Note: Code Geass' studio is Sunrise.

By the time C. C. got home from shopping Lelouch Lamperouge was putting out a fire in the kitchen. C. C. folded her arms and asked, "What's going on?"

Lelouch said, "I wanted to make cooking lunch and dinner faster so I thought that if I just set the food on fire it would cook faster."

C. C. asked, "Did you finish putting out the fire?"

Lelouch said, "Yes, but I burned the groceries."

C. C. replied, "I just went grocery shopping two days ago. I better go get us some fresh groceries."

Lelouch felt guilty about what he did so he said, "I'll take care of the grocery shopping by myself."

C. C. replied, "I love you with all my heart, but I don't fully trust you."

Lelouch asked, "Why not?"

C. C. said, "Whenever you go somewhere by yourself you usually end up breaking stuff."

Lelouch proudly replied, "I'm a really careful guy. Think about all of the stuff that I've done this week."

C. C. said, "On Monday you tried eating the curtains, on Tuesday you accidentally broke a motorcycle into Suzaku's car, on Wednesday you got beaten up by an eagle for borrowing its nest, and this morning you burnt the groceries."

Lelouch thought about what C. C. told him and said, "I guess I'm not as careful as I thought I was."

C. C. replied, "Don't worry. Just try to be more mature." Lelouch was repulsed by the thought of being more mature, but he liked C. C. too much to complain.

Lelouch said, "We should go to the grocery store together. I'll do all the shopping while you can just relax."

C. C. replied, "Okay, but if you cause too much slapstick I'll have to do the grocery shopping. Are you ready to go?"

Lelouch said, "I need to grab a quick snack first."

C. C. replied, "But you burnt all the food that we had."

Lelouch said, "Then I'll eat something else." Lelouch tried to eat one of his comic books, but C. C. made sure that he didn't eat it.

Lelouch and C. C. walked out of the house and went to the car. C. C. said, "I think that I should drive."

Lelouch replied, "I would want to drive, but I've gotten enough tickets recently. Thankfully I mail my tickets to Suzaku."

A few minutes later Lelouch and C. C. arrived at the grocery store. C. C. said, "You need to be on your best behavior."

Lelouch replied, "That's something a mom would say to a kid or a pet. I'm super trustworthy." Lelouch bumped into one of the carts. Lelouch was so mad at the cart that he pushed it to the ground.

A customer angrily said, "My groceries were in that cart. Now dozens of items are on the floor."

Lelouch replied, "I'm sorry. I didn't know that there were any groceries in the cart."

The customer said, "Grocery stores need better customers."

C. C. said, "This is why I have to watch you Lelouch. You may be the most charming and handsome thing ever, but you're out of control."

Lelouch said, "I make some mistakes, but I'm careful when it matters." Lelouch slipped on one of the items that fell on the floor and crashed into some baskets of oranges. The oranges landed on the ground.

Jeremiah Gottwald said, "This is a good time to get a snack for a cheap price."

Lelouch asked, "What do you mean?"

Jeremiah said, "Since the oranges were on the floor I'm sure that they'll be on sale."

C. C. helped Lelouch get off the floor and asked, "Are you okay?"

Lelouch proudly said, "I'm always excellent."

C. C. replied, "I think that I should start doing the grocery shopping for you."

Lelouch said, "Don't worry my dear. I'm going to be way more careful from now on." Lelouch grabbed a grocery cart and started pushing it. He accidentally used the grocery cart to knock Jeremiah to the ground. Lelouch asked, "Are you okay orange boy?"

Jeremiah said, "Sure."

C. C. said, "I'll push the cart."

Lelouch replied, "Okay. I'll grab the groceries."

C. C. said, "I made a list of the stuff we need to buy."

Lelouch replied, "I made a list this time. Check out the stuff I put it on."

C. C. read the list and said, "The list is silly. Instead of listing the types of snacks you want you just wrote down cool tasting stuff that'll harm your health. Lets use my list instead."

Lelouch replied, "Okay."

C. C. said, "Lets get some pudding first." Lelouch and C. C. noticed that all of the pudding was gone.

Lelouch looked behind him and noticed that Lloyd Asplund had a grocery cart full of pudding. Lelouch said, "Hi Earl of Pudding."

Lloyd replied, "Hi punk."

C. C. said, "You're hogging up the pudding. Can we at least have one container of pudding?"

Lloyd answered, "No."

Lelouch replied, "But you have sixty containers of pudding in your grocery cart."

Lloyd said, "When I go grocery shopping I take all of the pudding." Lloyd laughed while leaving the aisle.

C. C. said, "Lets get some chicken and fries."

Lelouch replied, "Okay. Are they in the same aisle as the cookies?"

C. C. said, "No. Follow me."

Lelouch replied, "Okay."

Lelouch and C. C. went into the chicken and fries aisle. Lelouch grabbed a few bags of chicken, but he accidentally threw them at Diethard Ried.

Lelouch whispered to C. C., "Go to a different aisle."

C. C. asked, "Why?"

Lelouch said, "If Diethard sees me with you he might find out that I'm Zero."

C. C. replied, "Okay." C. C. went to the next aisle before Diethard saw her.

Lelouch said, "I'm sorry that I threw the chicken at you."

Diethard replied, "You seem like a loopy fool."

Lelouch said, "I'm really mature sometimes." Lelouch tried to grab a bag of fries, but he accidentally ripped the bag open which led to hundreds of fries landing on the floor. He said, "I better go find my girlfriend so she can help me with the grocery shopping."

Diethard asked, "You need your girlfriend's help to be able to put food into a cart without spilling it?"

Lelouch felt embarrassed while saying, "Kind of."

Diethard replied, "You're pathetic. The world's gotten some new heroes who are progressive and brave like Zero. You're a disgrace to everything Zero stands for."

Lelouch found C. C. and said, "You should do the grocery shopping from now on. I'm a goofy fool and a disgrace to myself."

C. C. replied, "That's not correct. You've been working hard to save Japan and you made me love life and that's more impressive than being able to pick up groceries." C. C. kissed Lelouch.

Lelouch said, "Thank you C. C."

Lelouch started kissing C. C., but an employee came by and said, "You can't kiss in here."

Lelouch asked, "Why not?"

The employee said, "The manager made a new rule that people can't kiss at his grocery store."

Lelouch replied, "Then tell your manager to give up his childish rules."

The employee said, "I won't do that."

Lelouch replied, "But one of the rules is that employees must listen to the customers."

The employee sighed and said, "Fine."

C. C. said, "I'll get the rest of the groceries. Can you find a spot where you won't cause trouble?"

Lelouch replied, "I'll try to find a good place to hangout at." Lelouch went to the grocery store's toy aisle. He looked at the toys and wasn't that impressed by what they had.

Gino Weinberg walked by and asked, "What are you up to bro?"

Lelouch said, "I'm disappointed by the toys. They only have a few dolls and action figures. It's super boring dude."

Gino replied, "This is a grocery store so it makes sense that they don't have very good toys. At least they have a football. We should play with it."

Lelouch replied, "Okay." Lelouch and Gino threw the football around the grocery store. Lelouch accidentally knocked hundreds of boxes of food to the ground. He nervously said, "Clean up on aisles one through five."

After C. C. finished grocery shopping she helped Lelouch and the grocery store staff take care of the stuff that Lelouch accidentally knocked to the floor.

C. C. said, "After we pay for the groceries we won't have any more grocery trouble for the rest of the week."

Lelouch replied, "Okay."

After the cashier scanned all of the food and drinks he said, "That'll cost two hundred dollars."

Lelouch replied, "Okay." Lelouch got out his credit card.

The cashier said, "It takes a few minutes for our credit card machine to warm up." Lelouch and C. C. kissed each other while they waited.

The store's manager walked up to them and said, "Stop kissing. I'm also going to ban hugging, holding hands, and calling people nicknames."

Lelouch used his hypnotizing power, called geass, on the store manager and said, "Get a life."

The store manager replied, "Okay."

Lelouch and C. C. left the grocery store. Lelouch faced C. C. and said, "It seems like Diethard was right about me not being able to go anywhere without you, but that means I get to spend more time with you." C. C. had a big smile on her face.

The next day Lelouch got on his Zero costume and had a meeting with the Black Knights. Diethard said, "I have a funny story to tell you Zero."

Zero asked, "What is it?"

Diethard said, "Yesterday I saw a customer that was so pathetic that he couldn't even put food into a cart without spilling it. It's fun to gossip about foolish people." Zero didn't make a big deal out of Diethard making fun of him. C. C. trusted and respected Lelouch and that was the only thing he needed to feel proud of himself.


End file.
